


Running In The Dark

by TeratoMarty



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Monster sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoMarty/pseuds/TeratoMarty
Summary: Robert gets what he always wanted.





	Running In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rassaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassaku/gifts).



Robert’s heart pounded in his ears, his breath came in ragged gasps. The creature on top of him had him in a hammerlock, its wiry grasp twisting his arm to the point of pain.

Cryptid-hunting always brought a rollercoaster thrill, a whiff of danger, but he hadn’t expected this. The monster was inside him, the inhuman contours of its cock stretching him wide. 

“Please-” he sobbed. The creature sped up, slamming into him. Somehow it got deeper, its alien erection sinking into his guts. When he cried out again, long, bony fingers pushed into his mouth, caressing his tongue. His cock jerked of its own accord, rubbing against the blanket thrown over the fallen tree beneath him.

“Ooh, ow- hold on-”

“What’s wrong?” Robert straightened up as Damien slid out of him.

“Foot cramp.” the raven-haired man flexed his toes. “Nothing serious, but woefully unromantic. Could you move down perhaps six inches?”

“Sure, how’s this?”

“Oh, superb…” Damien caressed Robert’s ass, and nudged the tip of his cock into the cleft.

“What in Hell is that thing, by the way?”

“Bad Dragon. The Nocturne, in purple with luminous accents, as it happens.” Damien pulled a tube of lube out of the mysterious recesses of his cloak. “You like it, don’t you.”

“I-” Robert’s swarthy skin flushed. “I really do. I gotta say, we've been dating for months and this is NOT what I was expecting when you asked if I wanted to go for a walk in the woods.”

“Surely,” Damien purred in his ear, “you’ve dreamt of being ravished by one of your monsters.”

“Yes,” Robert moaned as Damien pushed into him again. “Just never thought you’d- oh god- you’d go for something so- oh, oh fuck- flagrant.”

“It’s a full moon tonight.” Damien snapped his hips.

Robert bit down on his arm to keep from crying out. Damien’s cloak enveloped them both like velvet wings. Robert’s breath hitched when Damien wrapped a hand around his throat- when Damien dug his nails in, it was more than Robert could take. He screamed, imagining a nameless fiend on top of him. His semen splattered onto the blanket, and was dripping down to the bracken below by the time his head cleared.

“Oh… holy fuck, Damien-” he began, but was interrupted by a blinding light. Damien yelped and clung to Robert, cock still deep inside him.

“Who’s out there? Are you all right? I heard a- oh.” Craig Cahn, running with a headlamp on, halted a few yards away. “I’ll. I’ll, ah, leave you to it.” He sprinted off, much faster than his usual jog.

“You thought that was a UFO, didn’t you? I know I did.” Robert belly-flopped onto the blanket.

“Ravaged by a cryptid and abducted by a UFO, sounds like a perfect night for you.”


End file.
